The New Return of Sara
by Peter Bolton
Summary: What if Sara did not rejoin Rip and the Team after defeating Vandal Savage? What if Sara returned home to help Oliver with his night job and they can help each other with the lost of her sister. Starling lose The black canary to gain the White Canary. What happen when someone gets jealous with Sara return and begin plotting against her and Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 returning to help

Rip Hunter says "To be honest, I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me for a second go."

Hawkman says "Well, actually."

Hawkgirl continues "We're not coming with you."

Hawkman finish saying "With Savage gone, we want to start fresh, see what happens."

Sara replies "You guys aren't the only one I am staying in Star City to help Ollie with the lost of my sister."

Rip Hunter looks at the three of them and says "I am sorry to see the three of you leave but enjoy your lives."

The Hawks flew off and Sara left the rooftop and headed to The Bunker.

At the Bunker

Oliver says "I'm not- I'm not putting together a new team."

Sara replied "How about an old partner back to help.

Oliver look over at the voice to see Sara standing there.

Oliver ask "What about the mission with Rip?"

Sara replied "I am back to help you save our city."

Oliver says "Welcome Home Sara."

Sara run over to hug Oliver and jokes "you look good with a beard in the future."

Oliver question "Was I on Lian Yu and grew a beard again."

Sara smiles and answers "No but in away it was the island again for you. You isolated yourself from people but then a smile came when you saw me."

Oliver jokes "You do have that effect on me Sara."

Felicity walks out of the bunker crying seeing how Oliver really never stopped loving Sara.

Sara feeling a bad ask "Should I go and talk to her?"

Oliver replies "No."

Felicity walks to her apartment and called up Barry

Felicity says hey Barry I am coming to Central City

Barry ask "Why?"

Felicity replies "I just need to get out of Star City for a bit."

Barry answered "I can pick you up in a flash"

Barry superspeed to Star City picks up Felicity and takes her to Central city.

Meanwhile Oliver and Sara are heading back to Oliver's loft. Sara and Oliver sit down on the couch and Sara cuddles up against Oliver and smiles. Oliver turns the tv and begins to watch The Star City Rockets vs The Coast City Clippers. Sara fell asleep against Oliver. Oliver picks her up and carries her to bed. Oliver kiss her on the head and lays next to her wrapping her in his arms.

 **So this is the end of the first chapter of the new version of The Return of Sara. So I already have an idea for the villains of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Earth 2 Origins

Chapter 2 Sirens

Sara woke up the next morning next to Oliver. Oliver smiles seeing her awake and continue to look at her.

Oliver says "Morning pretty bird."

Sara asked "Did you just finally give me a nickname after us knowing each other forever?"

Oliver replied, "I guess so."

Sara smiles liking Oliver's nickname that he gave her because she is the White Canary.

 **Central City Star Labs**

Felicity slept at Star Labs that night. In the morning Felicity got up to feed the prisoners. Felicity walked down to the pipeline with some Big Belly Burger. Felicity looks into one of the cells to see Black Siren. Felicity unlocked the cell letting Black Siren out of her cell.

Black Siren smiles and says "Nice to see you again Felicity Kuttler aka Overwatch ."

Felicity confused ask "Your from Earth 2 why did you become evil."

Black Siren replied "I lost my two favorite people Ollie and my sister Sara, they died on the gambit `together in love with each other. Robert Queen return from the Island and became The Arrow. After the funeral for Ollie and my sister I left Starling city with my mom and we moved to Central City. I became the Black Siren the night of the Star Labs Particle accelerator. When I got my power I had an argument with my mom and I unleash my first Siren cry that killed my mom. Zoom found me and became the family i lost and taught me to control the Siren."

Felicity looks at her confuse and asked, "Why did you call me Felicity Kuttler."

Black Siren smiles and replied, "On my earth Donna Smoak was a whore with a gambling problem. Your father was a criminal with honor known as The Calculator. One night Your father caught your mom with another man so he took you with him and raised you to be his protégé known as Overwatch. I met you and you became my personal hacker for a group i called the Sirens."

Felicity smiles and asked, "Do you want revenge for Oliver and Sara being with each other on the gambit together when they died together on the gambit.  
Black Siren replied "In a way yes because if Oliver stayed loyal and my sister stayed away from him. We could have been happy together."  
Felicity smiles and unlocks the Black Siren's cell.  
Felicity says "I will help you get your revenge and I think i know a third member to help us."  
Black siren gives an evil smile and replies "The Sirens are back."  
 **Ok so this chapter I was building up the villains which is the Sirens members are Overwatch, Black Siren, and a mystery character. Which if you think about The Sirens' plan to ruin Oliver and Sara there is only one character for the part. Who do you think the 3rd Siren is?**


End file.
